1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a transmission medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus in which a plug for a Thin protocol is provided to make a Thin protocol used in the exchange of data performed on an IEEE1394 serial bus protocol which responds to an AV/C (Audio Visual/Control) command, a control method, and a transmission medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a system has been proposed in which electronic apparatuses, such as AV apparatuses or personal computers, are connected to each other, for example, through an IEEE1394 serial bus so that data can be exchanged among them.
For example, in a disk camera and a printer which are connected to each other through an IEEE1394 serial bus, when an image photographed by a disk camera is desired to be printed by a printer, an FCP (Function Control Protocol) and an IEC61883 protocol which responds to an AV/C command are available. Also, at present, a Thin protocol has been proposed.
However, the above-mentioned Thin protocol does not respond to the AV/C command. Therefore, it cannot be used for apparatuses which respond only to an AV/C command.